The Alternate
by Scarlett Hyde
Summary: An alternate view point, an alternate method, and an alternate ending. Seen through the eyes of a British soldier, Major Brian Anderson, as he and two captains are captured by Haythem, Connor, and Scarlett then taken to Fort George for "questioning". There is only one question on Major Anderson's mind. Will I make it through the night? (Set during Alternate Methods)
1. Chapter 1

Dead.

All of them.

But how?

How had only three managed to kill twelve?

The young British major Brian Anderson was at an unfortunate loss as he cowered next to his fellow officers. Henry Stevenson and Richard Smith, both of the men captains, were no doubt as confused as he what had just happened. They had failed in killing their ambushers, and the three assailants had mercilessly killed off the entire guard. Well… two of the assailants had mercilessly killed their men. The other had used a bit of a different _modus operandi_.

One of the ambushers was an Assassin. A fact obvious from the flowing black robes and blades that seemed to spring from his very wrists. Well build, broad shouldered, and towering, the Assassin had mowed through the soldiers who had set upon him with seemingly no effort. Major Anderson had heard of what this particular Assassin had done, and the tales had chilled him to the core. The man had, according to some rumors, killed Major Pitcairn at the Battle of Bunker Hill. How he had managed to get past all of the soldiers, sneak into the camp, and kill Major Pitcairn without getting killed further befuddled Major Anderson.

The older gentleman, if he could even be called such a pleasant term as gentleman, was more familiar to Major Anderson. Haythem Kenway, the grandmaster of the Colonial Templars. Who hadn't heard of him? His ruthless nature and brutal tactics had surfaced more than once among the soldier and his fellows. The major had never met the man face to face, and he certainly didn't ever want to. Yet here he was, cowering at the man's feet. Of the three assailants, the major feared him perhaps the most.

The final assailant was somewhat of a mystery to the major. Neither Assassin nor Templar, the major would have thought the person simply a strange colonist who had decided to aid the Assassin and Templar. But something in his gut told him that wasn't so. Maybe it was how the attacker had taken down the troops. Apart from one Scotsman at the start of the skirmish, this particular attacker had not killed any of Major Anderson's men. Instead, they had used more of an _overpower and subdue_ tactic, disarming then knocking out any soldier they went after. It may have been Major Anderson's imagination, but he could have sworn the black cloaked figure winked at him earlier. Just before they had winked at him, Major Anderson had witnessed them sparing a young soldier who had begged not to be killed.

Or maybe it was the acrobatic trick of running up the wall and flipping over the head of their attacker. That took years of practice to master, no doubt. More years than the colonists had been at war with the King.

The warrior moved in battle in a way that reminded Major Anderson of one of the massive tan furred felines out on the frontier: quick and lithe, yet extremely powerful. Powerhouse was no understatement in regards to this opponent. They were taller than most if not all of the soldiers who now laid on the ground unconscious or dead. Yet… rather than using brute force and kill the men, which would have been easier, they inflicted as little damage as possible. They had seemly avoided all injury as well. A simple colonist would not have been able to achieve that. No, this person was something else entirely.

Major Anderson's thoughts were cut short as Haythem Kenway strode regally up to them. He looked as if he had not just killed four plus men, but was entertaining a king as a guest in a grand palace instead of a burnt shell of a building. "Good evening gentlemen," he said, tone mockingly polite yet utterly dangerous. "If you would be so kind as to enlighten us on your troop movements, we'll do this the easy way."

Major Anderson, along with the Captain Stevenson and Captain Smith, remained silent. They knew the penalty for giving up secrets. They would not give these rebels the answers they wanted. They were loyal to King and Country, unlike these damned rebels. Shaking their heads, the officers refused.

The man sighed in mock despair. "Very well. I had hoped to do this the easy way, but you forced my hand." His words were cold and dark, hinting that the officers had made a very wrong decision.

A gnawing sense of fear took root in the pit of Major Anderson's stomach. He glanced at Captain Stevenson, who wore the same scared look on his face. _What does that mean? What is he going to do to us?_ Suddenly, refusing to tell what he knew seemed like a really bad idea to the major.

Haythem turned to face the hooded figure. "Scarlett?" he asked, the name shocking the major. Surely, this wasn't _the_ Scarlett Hyde. It couldn't be. If it was, then she wouldn't have spared those men she had. Scarlett took no prisoners and showed no mercy. Besides, Scarlett's species, Alphians, sported a tail and inhuman ears. Where were they?

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on, Grandmaster Grumpy." At that growled answer, Major Anderson realized it was indeed her. No one else would dare take that tone with Haythem Kenway. At least no one smart. Haythem had quite an evil reputation, but Scarlett came in pretty close behind. Her accent was strange. It was like that of someone from one of the southern colonies fused with someone from the Appalachian Mountains with a hint of Scottish accent buried deep within. There was something else as well. Something foreign, something intriguing. Not to mention chilling.

It reminded the major of the wild places of the night. Alphians were part animal after all. Major Anderson was slightly surprised when he felt a slight vibrating sensation within his chest. It was the first female he had ever encountered that had a voice that resonated the way hers did, or even resonated for that matter. Most of the women he had encountered had a soft, submissive quality to their speech. But not Scarlett apparently. Her tone held a dominate quality that demanded respect. As if her abilities didn't demand enough already.

A low groan from the female brought Major Anderson back from his musings. "Guess someone forgot to take his nap." She sounded stressed as she reached to pull something from her cloak. The major felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of the coils of rope in the icy eyed warrior's hands. He was not a coward by any means; however, the thought of having his hands bound was more than a little worrying. Especially since it meant he would be helpless against the three attackers.

Scarlett walked towards Captain Smith after handing the coils of rope to the Templar Grandmaster. She reached down and took hold of his right arm. She pulled him to his feet, only letting go when she seemed certain he was able to stand on his own two feet. She turned to pull Captain Stevenson to his feet, but the man was already on his feet, along with the major. She was still, ice blue eyes boring into Captain Stevenson. Then she gave a small, strangely disappointed sigh and heading to block their escape to the right.

Captain Stevenson was obviously fearful of the warrior, flinching as she gave his shoulder a passing pat. The man, though not a coward, had a tendency to be skittish when unable to fight back. And who wouldn't be? The feeling of being at another's mercy was not a pleasant sensation by any means. Especially if they were your enemy during a war. Especially if they were Scarlett Hyde.

Major Anderson flinched as she passed, the warrior giving him a pat as well. Why did she do that? Was it teasing, in the sense that she was going to play around with them like a cat would a mouse? Or meant to be comforting in the _It's Going to Be Alright_ sense? The major hoped the later, despite all the things he had heard pointing to the former option. As she passed, he noticed she was taller than himself and more broad-shouldered. That fact slightly distressed him. Shorter than girl… unheard of! But this wasn't any girl; a fact he shouldn't be quick to forget.

Haythem approached Major Anderson then, rope ready to bind the major's wrists. Realizing any resistance was futile and would no doubt get him abused via hit or worse, Major Anderson held his wrists out. He kept his eyes down allowed the older man and killer to bind his wrists. Haythem then moved on to Captain Stevenson, the poor man flinching at the tight bonds. The major desperately began picking at the knot. He had to get away, had to warn someone. The major knew enough about Haythem to know that once they had given up what they knew, the man would kill the officers. Scarlett probably intended to as well. Major Anderson felt panic well up at the thought of death. He didn't want to die. Unknown to his men, he was just as scared in combat as they were.

Suddenly, Major Anderson felt his skin prickle. He paused in his knot picking and swallowed. His stomach churned with nervous fear. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. _It's almost as if someone is… watching me. Oh God. Please don't be looking at me... please don't be looking at me._ Hesitantly, he looked up and towards Scarlett.

She was staring straight at him.

 _Shit!_

* * *

 _Different point of view than what you're used to in AC 3, huh?_

 _Experimenting with traditionally unseen views is quite fun sometimes. Interesting to get in their head and see things from their point of view. Feel their fear, experience their panic, and have your heart pound right alongside theirs. Also, if you name a character and give them a backstory and personality of sorts, they're no long a simple background character you kill off. They are a character you can get attached to and relate to. (So now of course I bloody flinch whenever 'Brian Anderson' gets killed. Kudos to me.)_

 _Let me know if you'd like to see more!_

 _*I was unsure of how ranks go, but what I could tell from different sites Brian is above Richard and Henry._

 _Scarlett is MINE! The Brits personality and name wise are mine, but the initial character isn't._


	2. Chapter 2

Major Anderson felt his heart stop as he met those icy eyes, nearly identical to his crystal blue ones. She had seen him picking at the knots. She would kill him for sure. Her eyes flashed down towards his hands, reflecting the light of the moon, then back up to his face. The major felt a tremor run through him as fear flooded his face.

He had never been the type to beg or show fear in front of an enemy, but Scarlett's eyes bore right through him and into his soul in a manner that made him want to beg for mercy. Strangely, there was no trace of anger in her eyes. If anything, there was a flash of... recognition? As if she thought she knew him from somewhere and was trying to place where.

Then she did something utterly confusing. She gave a small jerk of her head towards Major Anderson's right. Towards freedom. The major's brow furrowed in confusion. What did that gesture mean? Was she actually telling him to try to escape? That would make no sense. She had to know that if he got free he fully intended to alert his men to what had happened.

The warrior repeated the gesture, head jerk more pronounced yet still not noticeable enough for the Assassin and older man to notice. The major was at a loss to her intentions. If she was with the two men, why was she gesturing for him to attempt an escape?

The warrior kept her gaze on him for a moment longer, a trace of annoyance in her blue eyes, before giving a small shake of her head, more to herself than him. She turned back to monitor Haythem Kenway. Major Anderson decided to attempt an escape, taking the benefit of the doubt. If he succeeded he might even be able to save the two captains as well as himself.

"We'll take them back to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share," Haythem growled, tightening the ropes around Captain Smith's wrists, causing the soldier to wince. If the ropes were tight enough to make Captain Smith wince, who was the stronger and more battle hardened of the three officers, they had to be really tight.

Major Anderson flinched when the name Fort George was said. No prisoner ever left alive! All soldiers were warned to give _that_ place a wide birth. Sure he'd been stationed there once, but once was enough for him. He picked at the knot with renewed vigor, until, finally, he slipped his wrists free. He wasted no time in making a break for it, running as fast as he could.

Behind him he heard Haythem's annoyed, "Really?" and Major Anderson glanced behind once. He caught a glimpse of the two captains looking at him, as well as Scarlett. Her eyes said only one thing. _Run_.

And run he did.

It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of pursuit over the sound of blood roaring in his ears. Glancing behind him, Major Anderson saw the Assassin running after him, gaining on him with an alarming speed. Panic stabbing through him, the major looked around at the surrounding citizens with frantic wide eyes. "Help! I need help!" he yelled desperately. He hoped at least one of the colonists would help him escape.

But all he got was glares and heads turned the other way. Their hatred of the British was forged deep after being oppressed for so long, and they simply tuned him out. Despair lodged itself in his heart like a rebel musket ball. _They won't help me… they'd kill me themselves if they could. But why? Why let me die? I'm only doing my job!_ _I'm human too! Why won't they help me?!_

His only hope now was to reach the guard post.

 _Not much farther. Not much farther. I'm almost there!_

"Come no closer!" he yelled at his pursuer. He took a side path into an alley. Faintly, he heard a dog barking somewhere. His chest heaved as he ran, throat burning. The footsteps were drawing closer. The major desperately tried to run faster. It wasn't just an Assassin on his heels, it was death itself. If he was caught, he wouldn't see the light of day. He'd die before the sun rose.

"Anyone! Stop him!" he screamed in panic, turning a corner and nearly slipping. Frantically he tried to regain his balance, tried to regain his lead, but it was too late.

The next thing he knew his face hit the dirty alley floor as the Assassin roughly tackled him to the ground, driving the breath from his lungs. Despair washed over him in a terrible wave, sapping all of his energy. A small sob tightened his throat.

 _I've... I've been recaptured. Oh, Lord... please help me..._

* * *

 _Seems y'all wanted to see more! So here it is!_

 _And for future reference Scarlett isn't human, but a species I created called Alphians. They have three modes:_

 _ **Omega** : Second most common mode. They look purely human aside from taller than normal stature. (Scarlett right now)_

 _ **Beta** : The most common mode. They sport animal lower legs, a tail, and animal ears. Their eyes are void of white. They walk on the soles of their feet._

 _ **Alpha** : Least common mode. They are full on anthropomorphic. They walk on the soles of their feet like they do while in the other modes. They grow one foot taller._

 _See y'all again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

As he fought to regain his breath, Major Anderson's arms were jerked behind him and his wrists were bound tightly. He winced in pain as the rope dug painfully into his gloved wrists, then grunted as he was pulled to his feet.

"Move," the Assassin ordered, his voice a soft monotone. Now that the major was closer, he could see the Assassin was a Native, his skin a good shade darker than his own. His eyes were a quiet, intelligent amber that flashed in the dim light. Major Anderson could faintly smell the scent of the woods, a mix of pine and dry leaves.

Breathless from the impact and on edge from being caught, Major Anderson snapped, "Go to Hell!" He instantly regretted the outburst.

A low growl rumbled in the Native's throat as he shoved the major forward, the redcoated man nearly falling to the ground again. "I said move," he growled back, his voice low and dangerous.

The major, having regained his balance, gulped _. I should have thought before I spoke. This Assassin has nothing to lose from killing me. He has two other sources of information after all._ It was dark now; if the Assassin slit his throat and left him to die in this dark alley, no one would find him. The thought of dying alone and forgotten was terrifying. Only his brother would miss him. The major bowed his head, allowing the Assassin to grip his arm and drag him towards the fort.

As they drew closer, the fear began to build inside Major Anderson like a brewing thundercloud. He felt another tremor seize him as the icy talons of panic gripped his stomach and his heart beat faster and faster. _I don't want to go in! I'll be killed!_ He glanced at the Assassin dragging him along. _Would he be willing to spare me if I swear to give up everything I know in exchange for him not forcing me into that place_?

Fort George loomed ahead, dark and ominous. Major Anderson's panic worsened at the thought of those gates closing with him on the inside. _I can't take it any longer! I... I must get out of here!_ As the gates swung inward, he turned to the Assassin. "Wait! Wait! I'll tell you anything you want!" He shot a petrified glance towards the fort, heart thudding wildly in fear, before turning back to the Assassin. "Anything! Only don't make me go in there!"

"Connor?"

 _Scarlett_! Major Anderson jumped and looked at her with fear, knowing she had overheard him trying to bribe the Native in a way. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad. Even while walking, she moved like a predator, her stride wide and footfalls quiet, graceful yet immensely powerful. She had her hood down now, giving the major a good look at her face.

Her face wasn't overly feminine, but wasn't overly masculine either. She could pass for a male if necessary it seemed. She looked younger than he would think, around 26 or 27. Three or so years younger than himself. She had faint freckles spattered over her tan skin, mainly across the bridge of her nose and cheek bones.

She had a rough, wild look about her. Mainly due to the jagged, long scar that went from the mid-right area of her forehead, cut down over the eyebrow, across her right eye, over her cheek, over her strong jaw, across her jugular, and disappeared into her black shirt collar.

Her hair was a light brown with a tinge of ginger and came down just to her shoulders. Her bangs reached over her left eye, obscuring it. With a toss of her head, she removed it from her vison. It quickly fell back, however, a few strands hanging over her eye again. She looked nothing like a monster, as he felt someone with her kill streak should look like. She looked… normal.

"So… you caught him," the Alphian noted, sounding strangely hesitant as her gaze skimmed over the bound major. She didn't sound happy he had been captured. If anything, she sounded… sorry?

It was then Major Anderson knew she _had_ been trying to tell him to escape if he could. But what had been her intention to doing that? _Why let me go_? He feared his questions might never be answered if he was forced into the terrible fort.

"Yes," the Assassin, Connor, replied. _Odd name for a Native._ He then turned his amber gaze back to Major Anderson. "We just have some questions for you. Do not be afraid." His tone was gentle and his voice soft with confusion at the major's outburst.

Major Anderson shook his head frantically. _Does he not understand what will happen once I give up what I know? Haythem Kenway will_ _ **kill**_ _me!_ "No, wait! Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man." He nodded towards the fort threshold for emphasis. He turned to Scarlett, who was looking at him with pity in her now soft blue eyes. "D-Don't do this," he pleaded, slightly embarrassed at the way his voice broke and the fact he was begging.

But he pushed the embarrassment to the wayside as he stared past her. Haythem seemed to materialize out of the darkness, a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder accompanying his appearance. The major's eyes widened with terror as he gasped quietly. He stumbled back, heart pounding in his throat.

Scarlett tilted her head at him, then turned her head to see the approaching Templar. Her eyes narrowed as she shifted to stand slightly in front of the major, a low growl rumbling in her throat. Her stance almost looked protective and Major Anderson caught a whiff of her as she stood by him. There was a hint of blood, underlying the stronger smells of wood smoke, horse sweat, hay, grass, dry leaves, tree sap, moss, wet ferns, and... _Catnip_?!

It was almost as if she rolled in the strong smelling plant. _How cat-like is she exactly? Does she hunt like one? Does she eat animals raw, fur and all? Does she have claws?_ Major Anderson shook these thoughts off. Now was not the time to question the ins and out of a captor's personality and abilities. Then again... there might not be another time.

"There you are, Connor!" the Templar said as he quickly walked forward, stopping when he was only a few feet from the trio. "I was worried you may have gotten lost." There was a cold anger in his voice as he turned to glare at Major Anderson.

The soldier began to tremble as he noticed Haythem was alone. _Where… where are my fellow officers?_ A sickening sense of dread filled the major's stomach, making him nauseous. What if the elder man had already gotten the information and had killed them? If that was the case, and he planned to "interrogate" Major Anderson next, the Brit was basically a dead man walking. His fate was already sealed.

"I would think Connor can navigate these streets just fine without you holding his hand, Haythem," Scarlett growled at the Templar, sharp teeth baring as she spoke. Her voice was even deeper now, reminding the major of a hostile wild animal in the how it resonated deep within his chest. She obviously didn't care for the Templar any more than Major Anderson, although, unlike the major, she had no fear of him.

Haythem glared at her then pushed her out of the way. Ignoring the snarl of anger, he stalked towards Major Anderson.

The major tried to take a step back behind the Native's bulk, eyes wide and panicked. He didn't want that man, that _monster_ , anywhere near him! However, the major found that he couldn't move due to the Assassin's grip on his arm. Major Anderson could only shy away as Haythem came forward.

The Templar gripped his arm tightly, sending pain shooting up his arm. "Come along then," he growled, beginning to drag Major Anderson forward.

The terrified man tried to dig his heels into the dirty cobblestone street, panic running like fire through his body. _They can't make me go in there! They can't!_ Much to his dismay, he was helpless against the elder man, who was still very strong for his age. He was roughly dragged forward, into the fort where death lurked around every corner.

The major cast a desperate look back towards his other two captors, hoping they would see his plead for help through his eyes. The Assassin's face was unreadable, but Scarlett's showed pity.

When Haythem jerked him forward, Major Anderson was forced to look ahead as he stumbled. He heard the gates slam shut behind him and traces of tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He was inside the fort, and he wasn't ever going to get back out.


	4. Chapter 4

As they rounded a corner, Major Anderson gasped. Captain Stevenson and Captain Smith sat on the ground, tied back to back, their hands bound behind them, with thick strips of cloth over their mouths. _They're still alive!_

The two had begun struggling at the sound of footsteps approaching, but upon seeing the Templar they struggled even harder. Even Captain Smith looked fearful, his usually stoic brown eyes nervous as he saw the Templar approach. Captain Stevenson was much more vocal, and his eyes were wide and panicked.

"Oh, do shut up," Haythem snapped harshly. He let go of Major Anderson just as the man attempted to tug away.

Without the Templar's grip on his arm, the major flew backwards. He ran into something solid, abruptly stopping in his fall as the person remained stationary. Hands gripped his shoulders to steady him as he fought to keep his balance. At first, Major Anderson thought the Assassin had caught him, but as Native walked past he realized it was in fact Scarlett who had caught him.

"Easy there." She kept her hands on his shoulders until she seemed certain he could stand on his own, then he felt her let go. She walked around and stood beside him, a hand gripping his arm.

The Templar and Assassin knelt down next to the two captains and began untying the rope that kept them bound together. Captain Stevenson cringed away with a yelp and struggled as the Assassin brought out a knife and reached towards his face with the jagged weapon.

"Henry," Scarlett said softly, causing all to stare at her as she called the captain by his first name. How had she known the man's first name? She ignored their stares. "Knock it off and hold still."

Captain Stevenson continued to stare at her, eyes uncertain and scared, then gave a shaky nod. The Assassin reached forward again, but this time the man held still. Taking his knife, the Assassin cut the cloth from Captain Stevenson's mouth. The captain gave a small murmur of thanks as the Assassin moved past him and cut the cloth from Captain Smith's mouth as well. Captain Smith also gave a quiet word of thanks, keeping his eyes trained towards the ground.

Haythem grabbed Captain Smith's arm and jerked him to his feet. The brown eyed prisoner staggered before finding his footing. The Assassin pulled Captain Stevenson to his feet, although he was gentler than the Templar had been with Captain Smith.

"Come on! We've wasted enough time as is," Haythem growled, shooting another glare at Major Anderson who flinched. With that statement, the Templar started dragging Captain Smith in the direction of a door near the side area of a building. It was against the fort wall and in the shadow of another building, giving it a cramped, menacing look.

"Connor, switch with me here," Scarlett said as they walked forward to follow Haythem.

Connor shot her a confused look, but traded her Captain Stevenson for Major Anderson. Although nervous about being handed to the Assassin, the major saw the captain visibly relax as Scarlett took hold of his arm. He must have known the warrior previous to this night, for he was visibly more comfortable around her.

That, and Scarlett had referred to him on a first name basis. Even Major Anderson, who had served with the captain for 2 years, didn't do that. _The two have to have met before tonight. The question is how and when? What happened? A captain in the King's army trusting a rebel is strange enough, but a Hyde? Scarlett Hyde at that? Something strange is going on here._

The Assassin wasn't harsh with the way he gripped the blue eyed major's arm, but he did have a firm grip. Major Anderson realized the Assassin was not a cruel man, just effective in what did. It slightly lessened his fear, for if the Assassin wasn't cruel there was a chance he could be reasoned with.

 _Unlike Haythem_. Major Anderson spared a glance at the Templar. _Why is he so cruel? I thought the Templars were with King George! When did they switch sides?_ The major grew more and more nervous as they neared that door. When stationed here, Major Anderson had seen prisoners drug inside that very same door. None ever came back out and if they did, they didn't walk out but were dragged by Templar agents.

The 6 reached the door and walked into a small, dimly lit corridor that opened to a small room. A single door stood open at the far side of the room. Beyond that, Major Anderson saw a small, eerily moonlit room with three chairs. The interrogation room.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll interrogate our first friend here while you two wait out here," Haythem said as he continued on into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Scarlett snorted, eyes sharp as she glared at the closed door. "Stupid Templar and his stupid hat." If the situation wasn't as dire and terrifying as it was, Major Anderson would have found the last comment funny. But the situation _was_ dire. Worry for Captain Smith pricked at him, for the man was completely alone with the merciless Templar. Scarlett must have been thinking the same thing, for she watched the door with extremely sharp eyes, and the major thought he saw her ears shift.

Suddenly Scarlett stiffened, her entire posture going rigid. Her eyes sharpened and the pupils narrowed to slits. A low growl rumbled in her throat. Captain Stevenson looked at her with alarm, eyes widening. "W-What's happening?" he asked, voice quivering as he began to tremble.

"Take him, Connor!" she exclaimed without warning, shoving the startled captain towards the Native before shooting into the room. It didn't take long before an angry, cat-like screech was heard from inside, followed by a dreadful snarl.

Major Anderson and Captain Stevenson flinched, glancing to each other. What was going on? What had she heard?

It grew silent, then they heard it. The sound of Captain Smith begging for his life. It was muffled by the door and the words unclear, but the two soldiers could tell it was him from the desperation and fear buried in the center. The sound sent a chill through both men. The captain never begged. If he was begging… that meant-

Suddenly, the terrible sound was cut off. It did not resume. The silence stretched on and the only thing Major Anderson could hear was the sound of his own heart beating sporadically. Suddenly it was if he couldn't get nearly enough air, and his breathing began to grow heavier as he staggered. _They hadn't killed the captain… had they? Scarlett wouldn't allow Haythem to do that. Right?_

The door began to slowly creak open, sending the major's heartrate through the roof. He began to struggle, trying to free himself from the Assassin's grip. Captain Stevenson, however, seemed to be frozen, eyes wide and knees trembling. He almost looked as if he would collapse had it not been for the grip on his arm.

The door opened to reveal an aggravated Scarlett, her icy eyes sharp and her pupils mere slits. Her right hand was covered in blood and skin fragments hung from her midnight black claws. The major had never seen a human hand fitted with razor sharp claws, and the sight both intrigued and terrified him to the core.

Terrified him because, upon looking over her and seeing no wound, Major Anderson knew that wasn't her blood. She had attacked and cut someone. _Captain Smith_ , Major Anderson thought, his stomach dropping to the floor. _This is it. We're going to die. Our last hope has turned against us._

Captain Stevenson gasped upon seeing her blood drenched hand. He tried to stumble backwards and away from Scarlett, but found he could not due to the Assassin holding him. "Wait! H-Hold on!"

Something seemed to come over Scarlett, for her pupils dilated back to normal. Scarlett approached the panicking captain slowly, hands extended towards him. "Henry… Henry listen to me. Calm down." Her voice was soft and gentle, as if she was trying to coax a frightened child into doing something. Her eyes turned from threatening to gentle as she slowly walked closer.

Major Anderson then noticed her breathing was off from what it had been, a slight grimace of pain on her face. _Is she hurt? Probably from the skirmish. But I can't see any wound! What is going on?!_

Captain Stevenson shook his head. "Stay away from me!" he yelled, now struggling against the Assassin. "Don't let her take me in there! Please!" His panicked eyes looking desperately to Major Anderson who stood equally afraid.

"Henry!" Scarlett shouted over him as she lunged forward and gripped his shoulders firmly, preventing him from wriggling and forcing him to look her in the eyes. Again, Major Anderson saw her wince at the leap forward, but should see no visible reason why. Now that she was directly next to the captain, the major could see she cleared him by 7-8 inches as the captain was about 2 inches shorter than himself at 5'10. "Henry, look at me!" she ordered, voice stern as she gave his shoulders a shake.

Trembling and breathing hard, the panicking captain met the killer's eyes as he cowered down. "Listen to me," Scarlett said, lowering her voice. "Listen. I didn't let you die two years ago… and I'm not going to let you die tonight. Trust me." She gave his shoulders another slight shake as she said those last two words. "Do you trust me?"

Major Anderson could only stare as his mouth dropped open. _That's why she called him by his first name! She had saved his life!_ Suddenly, the Major did remember the captain telling him of a female who had managed to bring him back from the brink of death after the captain had gotten shot in the stomach. **_Scarlett Hyde_** _had been the one? But, if Scarlett had saved his life… that means she is not the ruthless killer I have been led to believe._

"Scarlett!" Haythem snapped from inside, causing the major and the remaining captain to wince. He sounded impatient… and angry.

"Keep your pants on, Grandmaster Grumpy, and I _might_ just get in there before you die!" Scarlett snarled back over her shoulder, teeth bared. She turned her gaze back on Captain Stevenson. "Do you trust me, Henry?"

Captain Stevenson was silent for a second, his eyes desperately searching Scarlett's in hope she was telling the truth. He must have seen something there, for he nodded shakily and allowed Scarlett to pull him into the room. Before the door shut behind him, the green eyed captain gave Major Anderson a last terrified look. Despite trusting Scarlett, he was still scared of what would happen. Then the door shut with a low thud.

It took two minutes before Major Anderson heard the captain scream in fear. The ear piercing sound caused him to struggle frantically to escape the Assassin's grip. "Let me go! Let go!" he yelped, wild eyes meeting the Assassin's confused ones.

He stopped abruptly when he realized he could no longer hear the captain screaming. His breath caught in his throat as he gave a choked gasp. "No…" he rasped, despair hitting him like a ton of bricks. His comrades were dead. _And I'm next._

* * *

 _Hmmm... that's interesting. Scarlett appears hurt._

 _As always, feedback helps me get these chapters out faster! Even if it's as simple as "Can't wait for next part!" or whatever._

 _See y'all next time._

 _Also, I'm thinking about doing a version from Scarlett's point of view. Thoughts?_


	6. Chapter 6

The door swung open as Haythem stormed out, heading straight for the major. Major Anderson tried to flinch backwards, but he was too slow. Haythem gripped his arm, hard, and drug him inside. Despite digging his heals into the floor in a desperate effort to avoid being forced inside, the major was pushed towards the last remaining chair.

Behind the chair in the shadows, the two captains sat with their hands behind them and their heads bowed. Blood dripped from their necks where a blade, or blades, had cut through and severed the life giving artery. They were not moving.

Major Anderson gasped and looked at Scarlett, who stood by Captain Stevenson. She was avoiding his gaze, and her breathing had grown even more irregular. Fresh blood dripped from her claws; she had killed Captain Stevenson like she had killed Captain Smith. Any hope he may have was now dead like the two captains.

Haythem non-too-gently shoved him to the seat and lashed his hands to it, ensuring the major could not get up or get free. The soldier's heart pounded as he turned his head in an attempt to see the Templar. Major Anderson then winced as the rope around his wrists was jerked tight. They felt as if they were hindering blood circulation to a point. Major Anderson looked to the Assassin, who had a horrified expression on his face. Clearly, the Native was just as shocked at the deaths as the major.

The Assassin turned his shocked amber gaze to Scarlett, mouth open, ready to ask a question. The warrior shook her head before he could ask anything. Her gaze shifted to Major Anderson, who stared back with a betrayed expression on his face. She had promised. She had promised Captain Stevenson she'd keep him alive. Then she turned around and murdered him in cold blood.

But something just wasn't adding up. If she had saved him before, why kill him now? If she had spared those infantrymen, why kill only the officers? And if she had told him to run, thus trying to save him, why kill the others? Nothing was making sense!

"What are the British planning?" the Templar Grandmaster asked, causing the soldier to jump at the unexpected sound.

Twisting his head in an effort to keep an eye on the killer, Major Anderson debated whether or not to tell them what he knew as his heavy, anxious breathing echoed around the room and his lower lip trembled in fear. He quickly decided to just cooperate and spill it. They had already interrogated the two captains and probably already had the needed information. If he refused to tell them he could very well make matters even worse for him. If he didn't put up a fuss they might just let him go.

Swallowing in an effort to prevent his voice from shaking, Major Anderson began, "To march from Philadelphia." He paused, pulling in an unsteady breath. "That city's finished. New York's the key," he continued, then glanced to Scarlett. Or... where he thought she was. She had vanished. Eyes darting from side to side, the major tried to locate her as he squirmed slightly in his seat.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made him jump. It was Scarlett; she must have moved to stand behind him. Her breath brushed past his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. "Why is New York the key, major?" she asked, tone soft and resembling a purr. Why the hell was she behind him?

With a gulp, Major Anderson stuttered, "T-They'll double our n-numbers. Push b-back the rebels."

A snort of disbelief came from behind him as Scarlett straightened up. "Good luck with that, mate," she muttered, tone turning sharp and cold. It also sounded like she was in some type of pain.

The major winced at the sudden harshness and gave a whimper. _Please don't get mad, please don't get mad,_ he thought as his entire body shook.

"When do they begin?" Haythem demanded, and Major Anderson turned his attention back to the Templar. As much as he feared Scarlett, Haythem was much worse. At least, Scarlett was proven to have some morals and compassion. Haythem, on the other hand, had no pity. No mercy.

"T-Two days from now," he whimpered, glancing to the Assassin. Would the Native help him? It was hard to tell what the man was thinking for he looked as if he were made of stone. However, was that a glimmer of interest in his amber eyes?

The Assassin turned his gaze to the Templar. "June Eighteenth," he exclaimed eagerly. "I must warn Washington!"

 _So that's what they need it for! They're going to tell the rebels! This could throw the entire British war effort for a loop!_ But at that moment, Major Anderson was less concerned about the war effort and more concerned about his life. _Surely they'll release me, right? I gave the rebels the information they needed without fuss! They have to let me go for that!_

Haythem glanced at the Assassin then turned his cold gaze back to the major. "You see?" he asked, an evil grin on his face. "That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

Something about his patronizing and condescending tone sent a chill down Major Anderson's spine. The smirk caused a tremor to wrack the soldier and made his lower lip tremble again. "I-I've told you everything," he whimpered, cringing down in his seat as he fought to keep his voice steady. Glancing to the Native, he locked scared blue eyes with the man's unreadable amber ones. "Now l-let me go," the major begged, heart pounding in his throat as he shifted his gaze back to the Templar.

Haythem's eyes flashed as he said through gritted teeth, "Of course." He raised his eyes up to Scarlett's. "Kill him."


	7. Chapter 7

_Kill him._

The bound soldier's heart stopped at those two words. _They're going to kill me!_ He gasped as the full realization hit, pure terror flooding his features. He was going to die tonight, and there was nothing he could do. _They can't be serious! They can't! Oh, God, please!_ "W-What?!" he yelped, voice breaking. "B-But I told you what you wanted!" He fought against the restraints binding him to the chair in a frantic effort to escape. _I don't want to die! Someone stop this!_

"So you did," Haythem agreed, giving a small nod.

The major looked up at him, close to tears. _I've never done anything wrong! I've never slaughtered surrendering rebels! I've never treated the men under me like dirt! I'm a good man! I'm innocent!_ "Why? Why kill me! I cooperated!" he yelled, voice rising in pitch. He was so scared he felt like he would throw up. "I did everything you said! I promised I'd tell you and I did!"

"There can be no loose ends," Haythem said dismissively, the words causing Major Anderson's stomach to sink lower than his feet.

His lungs weren't working. He couldn't breathe. His chest was too tight. "I won't tell! Not a soul will know! I s-swear! Just let me go!" A tear streaked down his face. Normally, he'd rather die than show weakness in front of a rebel. Now helpless and faced with death, he would willingly cry and beg if it would save his life. He shivered violently, vision blurring with warm tears. "Let me live! I'm not a threat, I promise! You don't have to do this!" he cried.

Haythem shook his head. "I'm sorry." He wasn't sorry at all. "Can't take any chances," he continued. He then said to Scarlett, "What are you waiting for? Kill him."

The major was unable to hold back the tears. _This isn't happening! It has to be a nightmare!_ "P-Please! D-Don't kill me!" _I'm only 30! They can't do this! I'm completely helpless!_ What kind of soldier would kill someone bound helpless? " _Please_! I beg of you, spare my life!" he screamed.

"Enough!" Haythem roared. The major flinched, shrinking in an effort to make himself smaller. "Scarlett, kill him!"

The major stared pleadingly at Haythem for a moment longer, desperately hoping he could appeal to any sense of mercy the man had. _Please reconsider! Please don't do this! You don't have to kill me!_ When he realized it was useless, he bowed his head. He shut his eyes, waiting for the excruciating agony. _Don't kill me slowly_ , he thought, forcing tears from his eyes. "P-P-Please," he sobbed, "Be q-quick. Don't m-make me suffer."

Scarlett's hand tightened on his shoulder and Major Anderson heard a low growl rumble in her throat. He cringed down and tried to prepare for the rip of his flesh and spray of blood that would end his life. _This is it_ , he thought, tears streaming down his face. _I'm going to die. What did I do to deserve this? Why?_

"No."

The major jerked his head up and twisted it around towards Scarlett. Had he heard right? Was she actually going to let him live?

Haythem appeared to be wondering the same thing. " _What_ did you say?"

Scarlett snorted. "Maybe your hearing is failing you in your ancient age. I **_said_** , no. I'm not killing a helpless man in cold blood," she hissed.

Major Anderson felt a sense of warm, wet relief wash over him. _I might live to see the next day! Thank you, Scarlett!_

"Face it, Scarlett. There is no way you can care for three full grown men in this war," Haythem said. He took a step towards her and the major.

Major Anderson perked up at these words but shrank back as Haythem drew closer. _Three?! She has other soldiers held prisoner?_ That didn't exactly surprise him. He knew she often took prisoners… but a worry factor was she didn't always give them back. She hadn't given his brother back.

Scarlett growled as she walked around to stand in front of the terrified major, shielding him from the Templar. "Don't believe me just watch, Gramps. Now... don't you have some other poor defenseless person to disembowel?" she spat, scorn and hatred thick in her tone.

The major held his breath as he waited for Haythem's response. He peaked out from behind Scarlett, grateful for her shielding him. When Haythem's eyes shot towards his, however, he quickly hid behind Scarlett again.

The Templar Grandmaster stood silently. Major Anderson half expected him to lash out at Scarlett. Finally he huffed angrily and turned away. Addressing Connor, he growled, "I'll meet you at Valley Forge." With a swish of his cape, he exited the room.

Major Anderson peaked back out as Haythem turned his back. The soldier was still trembling from his near death experience.

Scarlett growled low, and gave a small flick of her hand. To the major's shock, Haythem's hat began smoking and a small flame appeared on the corner of it. Haythem was none the wiser, simply storming out.

Connor turned to Scarlett. "Did you set his hat on fire?" he asked, tone suggesting he was not at all angry about it.

Scarlett shrugged. "He's a hot head," she answered. "Plus I despise that hat."

Connor blinked. "Why did you kill the other two?"

Major Anderson held his breath, waiting for an answer. Why had she? Why spare him but not the others?

Scarlett's answer, however, was not the one he expected. "I didn't."

The Assassin's brown eyes went wide. "What? But the blood-"

"Is not theirs," Scarlett interrupted. She gave a small groan of pain. Her hand went and covered her waist. "It's mine."


	8. Chapter 8

The Assassin's mouth fell open, as did the major's. _Her_ blood? But, how?

Scarlett chuckled at their reaction. "What?" she asked, walking around behind Captain Stevenson. "You actually thing I'd kill helpless men? That kinda hurts." She jerked something long, slender, and clear out of the back of the captain's neck then dropped it on the ground.

With a gasp, the man sat straight up, eyes wide. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, panting heavily. Seeing that Haythem had left and the major was staring at him, he slowly calmed. He turned and glared at Scarlett. "That is the second time you stuck a needle into me, Hyde." Despite the growl in his words, there was only relief.

Scarlett laughed. "Love you too, Henry," she teased. She cut his binding and gave the back of his head a swat. "Better than what I did last time, eh?"

Barley managing to catch his hat, Captain Stevenson glared at Scarlett. "Huh, you slammed it into my shoulder with no warning."

"Well then. I shall just let you die next time if that tickles your fancy, Mr. Stevenson," Scarlett teased.

Captain Stevenson glared at her, then his eyes went to the Assassin. He visibly shrank and his eyes grew wide.

The Assassin said softly, "I won't hurt you. I'm not like my father."

"No kidding," Scarlett said, walking back around. As she passed Captain Stevenson, the soldier shot up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered. The major could see tears squeeze out the corners of his eyes.

Scarlett gave him a pat on the back, then sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. "Aya!"

Captain Stevenson quickly released her and back up. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Scarlett waved him off. "I'm fine! Just in pain. 'Tis a flesh wound. I've had worse." Another hiss of pain. "I'll fix this once we make it to the safe house."

Connor tilted his head in a dog-like fashion. "Safe house? What do you plan to do with these men, Scarlett?" he inquired.

Scarlett let a slow breath out through her teeth. "Keep them safe from Haythem's agents until the battle is over," she replied, then growled in pain again. .

"You're willing to keep us for possibly weeks?" Major Anderson asked, feeling like he should get a word in.

Scarlett looked at him. "Well yeah. Not the first time. Kept some of your lot for way longer."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. "Like you kept my brother?"

Scarlett's eyes narrowed and she pointed at him. "Let's get something straight, _Major Anderson_." She spat his rank with so much distaste he could hardly believe this was the same person who had saved his life. "I did not _keep_ him. He _chose_ to stay, fish-breath."

Captain Stevenson glanced at Scarlett, took a step away, and then turned to the major. "Scarlett will offer a soldier to remain with her and leave the army," he explained, then looked down and shuffled his feet. "I almost took her up on the offer."

"Oh." Major Anderson looked back at Scarlett and lowered his eyes. "S-Sorry I blamed you for kidnapping."

Scarlett sighed and came forward to untie his hands. "It's ok. Besides, you're half right. I initially kidnapped him for information. Then, once he realized I wouldn't hurt him, it began." She shuddered. "The _puns_."

Major Anderson breathed a sigh of relief as the painful bonds were untied then taken off his wrists. He brought them back in front of him and pulled back his glove. Angry red marks stared back up at him. He winced as he lightly touched one. "Ow! Er, I'm sorry about his jokes," he said awkwardly.

Scarlett huffed. "Not your fault. I think anyway. For all I know you are a jokester yourself when not in a serious situation such as this. He mentioned you, ya know."

Major Anderson stood, staggering before finding his footing. "He did?" he asked, tone bewildered. _What had he told Scarlett about me_? "What did he mention?"

"Oh, nothing." Scarlett gave a badly hidden snort of laughter. " _Brianna_."

The major frowned as Captain Stevenson quickly covered his mouth to hide a snicker. _Really, Matthew? Really?_ "I'm going to kill him if I see him again," he muttered.

Scarlett laughed then winced. "Well, erg, we best get moving, shan't we?"

Major Anderson gave a start at the sudden accent change. Instead of her usual one, it had turned to his. "Um, yes." He looked back at Captain Smith. The soldier still had his hands tied and head bowed. "What about Captain Smith?"

Scarlett looked over at the mention of the unconscious man. "I'm not waking him up. At least, not yet. He'll alert the nearest guard post if I wake him up," she said, shaking her head.

Connor spoke up. "The how are you going to get them through the city? Won't someone recognize you?"

Scarlett shook her head and flipped up her hood. She looked over at the two soldiers. "Can you two carry him? I would but I think the blood on my hands speaks for itself." Scarlett gestured with her hands for emphasis.

Captain Stevenson seemed willing enough, but the major was less sure. _We'd be helping a rebel. We'd be in severe trouble if word got out. We might even be…_ _ **hanged**_ _._


	9. Chapter 9

"I can assure you, Brian, you won't be found out and hanged for treason."

Major Anderson did a double take at Scarlett's words. "You… you can read minds?" he stammered.

An amused huff was Scarlett's reply. "No. Your body language gives your thoughts away. Any soldier, I've learned, with an uncertain look on his face mingled with fear is thinking of consequences. As for how I knew you were thinking of being hung… where is your right hand at this moment?"

Major Anderson blinked, before looking down. He hadn't even noticed his hand touching his neck as if it was already feeling the coarse noose. "Oh," he said softly, heat rising up his neck.

Scarlett chuckled. "You've done gone and turned red as your coat, Major. Are you part chameleon?"

He frowned, unsure of how he felt being teased by a captor. Luckily he was saved from having to respond by Captain Stevenson asking when they would be leaving.

"Right now," Scarlett replied as she went over and untied Captain Smith. The man pitched forward, but Scarlett caught his shoulder before he could fall out of the chair. "Little help here, Henry?"

Captain Stevenson went forward and hoisted his fellow captain onto his shoulder with Scarlett's help. His knees buckled under the weight before he righted himself.

Major Anderson did not hear the Native approaching until he was right beside him.

"Stay with Scarlett," he said in that soft tone, causing Major Anderson to jump and flinch away. The Native held his gaze steadily. "She will protect you. My father will try to silence you. If you wish to remain alive, I suggest you stay with Scarlett."

The Major gulped at the grim reminder. He had a price on his head now given what he knew. The Assassin was right. If he strayed from Scarlett, Haythem's agents would pick him off. There might even be some within his own troops.

The Assassin addressed the Alphian. "I must go to meet my father at Valley Forge. I will see you once the battle is over," he said, and then left the room.

Scarlett dipped her head at his back, then turned to the major. "Here, follow me. We're taking a secret tunnel system so I avoid guards and you three can avoid Haythem's friend that are seeking out your blood as we speak." She turned and walked down a side hall.

Stepping forward to help Captain Stevenson with Captain Smith, Major Anderson followed Scarlett through the darkened hall. There was no noise other than their footsteps, the squeak of rats, and the dripping of water. A faint scream of pain reached the major's ears, and he jumped with fright.

Scarlett kept her gaze fixed ahead, but Major Anderson could have sworn he saw her shoulders tense up. She walked faster.

Soon they came to a single door after passing many side routes. Scarlett opened it, the dull wooden hinges creaking eerily as the door swung out to reveal a darkened, dimly lit passageway with steps leading down. A chill from below rolled out the door and swept over then and raised the hair on the back of Major Anderson's neck. He swallowed hard and forced himself to follow Captain Stevenson down.

A hand was laid on his shoulder as he passed, and he jumped and grabbed the wrist.

Scarlett gave his shoulder a calming squeeze. "Easy, Brian. I promise, I won't let you die. Trust me, ok?"

Major Anderson held her blue gaze before nodded. "O-Ok," he said timidly.

She smirked. "Good. Now."

Major Anderson jumped in shock when she gave him a playful swat on his rear.

"Get your butt down there."

What is it with her? Why does she have to be so strange? the major thought as he hurried down the steps. Reaching the bottom, he offered to help Captain Stevenson with Captain Richard.

The green eyed man nodded, out of breath. "Aye, here." He passed the unconscious captain to the major.

Major Anderson gave a grunt and staggered a step. He quickly steadied himself.

Scarlett ignored most of the steps and simply jumped down to them. Landing with no problem, she straightened up and smirked at the two men. "Well boys, just keep walking straight until I tell you to turn left or right. Got that?"

Captain Stevenson nodded as did Major Anderson, although the latter's was more hesitant.

Scarlett focused her sharp gaze on him. "You look hesitant, Brian. I'm taking the rear so you won't get stabbed from behind and also so you can't run away. Now, as you often tell your own troops, march!"

* * *

 _I felt as if I had drug this out for long enough. Way long enough. After all, most writers fit it into half a chapter and I drug it out to 9.  
So it ends here.  
_

 _If you think I should write an epilogue of sorts, or even a sequel, let me know in the reviews._

 _For now, peace out!_


End file.
